Printers provide a user with a physical copy of a document. The physical copy is a physical representation of digital data that is printed onto a print medium. The printer, such as a dimensional (2D) printer, includes a number of components such as a carriage and pens. The pens are used to eject printing fluid or other printable material onto the print medium to form an image or text and the carriage houses the pens. The carriage retains the pens and moves along a rod via a motor to position the pens to eject the printing fluid onto the print medium to form an image or text. In some examples, the printer may be a 3 dimensional (3D) printer. A 3D printer uses pens to print on a bed of build material to create a 3D object.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.